


Of The Chemistry Between You And Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley gets needy...AU.





	Of The Chemistry Between You And Me

It starts out innocently, Jenny offers to walk her to her room and Shirley agrees. The change happens when Shirley invites Jenny in for a moment. The minute the door closes, things change. Shirley goes from sweet, almost innocent, to slightly handsy, all but rubbing herself against Jenny until Jenny moves away a little, pulling Shirley with her and beginning to undress her. 

She will let Shirley touch, and cling, but she wants control this time. She is smiling even as she moves away to hang up the dress, turning back to the bed and laughing slightly at the obvious pout Shirley is giving her.

“Aw cupcake... that’s not going to work on me...”

Her words are teasing even as she begins to undress, watching Shirley’s frustrated wriggles before crossing to kiss her, soft but passionate kisses taking them both over before Jenny pushes Shirley down onto the bed, moving over her. Shirley clings then, her hands running over Jenny’s back even as she lets Jenny take control. 

She bucks slightly at the feel of Jenny’s teeth against her skin, nipping just lightly even as she makes her way down Shirley’s body. She takes control of Shirley easily now, enjoying the feel of Shirley still running her hands over her back, then gripping her hips even as she moves her own to her body is arching to Jenny’s touch. 

Jenny smirks, teasing her with feather-light caresses against her clit until she is sure Shirley is near to begging, taking pity and pushing inwards just enough to draw a mewl from Shirley. She soon sets a pace. 

It’s all too easy to bring Shirley to a climax, it seems that lust and passion have combined to make her a willing submissive for Jenny.


End file.
